Travel frequently results in interruptions in online access. For example, online access during travel by ground transportation may be interrupted when passing through tunnels or past other signal obstructions. Electronic device usage on commercial passenger aircraft is typically restricted during takeoff and landings. Hence, it is possible that a passenger may be partway through completion of an online purchase, when flight crew commands all electronic devices to be turned off, interrupting an electronic payment request.
While Internet access is increasingly common during commercial passenger flights, online access during flight is still subject to interruptions. Transoceanic flights for instance, maintain Internet access via satellite. As an aircraft passes from one satellite coverage area to another, there is typically a transition period before online access can be re-established via the new satellite. Accordingly, a request for an electronic payment submitted during the transition period cannot be verified until online access is restored.
Some airlines provide online access via ground based cellular towers for overland flights. However, interruptions may still occur while traveling over remote areas lacking cellular coverage.
In addition, there may be weather interruptions. Rain or dense water vapor may attenuate signals, making reception and/or transmission impossible. Electrical charge buildup and discharge may create electromagnetic interference that also causes interruptions in online access. Lightning strikes may cause computing devices to reboot, fuses to burn out or breakers to trip, also causing interruptions in online access before a request for an electronic payment can be fully submitted.
The present invention addresses the effects of delayed authorization for an electronic payment request due to interruption in online access.